Revenge
by Glossina
Summary: Two years after the war, Lebeau and Carter are attacked in Paris. Carter lays in the hospital unconcious but Lebeau is awake and tells everyone that Hogan was his attacker. This is a sequel of sorts to the fic The heavy burden of command.


This is my first mystery type of story and it's the first one of this length so please be kind but all FB is deffinately welcome.

I don't own any of the characters from Hogan's heroes, but boy do I wish I did. I do however own all of the others.

Former air force colonel, Robert E Hogan stepped off the airplane at the Paris airport accompanied by two of his former team members. With him were James Kinchloe and Andrew Carter. They had each recieved a letter earlier in the month, inviting them for a visit to Paris France.

"So where is he?" Kinch asked as he scanned the crowd.

"There he is", Hogan declared, pointing across the crowded terminal.

Louis Lebeau was making his way through the crowd towards them.

"Mes ami's", he cried out happily as he finally reached them. He hugged them all and then quickly ushered them from the terminal and over towards a large black car. Sitting in the car was Peter Newkirk.

"Mates!" Newkirk crowed cheerfully. He climbed from the car and greeted them all warmly. "I been stayin 'ere in Paris with Louis", he explained. "Been 'elpin start up 'is restaurant".

"You?" Kinch laughed disbelievingly. "I can't quite picture Louis letting you cook in his kitchen".

"I'm not cookin", Newkirk sniffed insultedly. "I got better things to do with me time. I'm the entertainment".

"Enough talk for now", Lebeau cut in. "Let's go to the restaurant and we can eat there and catch up".

They climbed into the car and drove down the streets of Paris untill they reached a quaint, little restaurant called Le Petit Fleur.

"This is it", Lebeau stated proudly as he scrambled from the car. "I'll have Emil bring your bags in later", Lebeau said when the others looked like they were going to start unpacking the trunk of the car.

"Emil?" Carter asked. "Who's that?"

"He is a young boy that I hired to help out here", Lebeau explained. "He is seventeen and he lives in the rooming house across the street with his grandmother. She is all he has and he is all she has so I wanted to help them out".

Hogan grinned and slung his arm around Lebeau's shoulders. "Still taking in strays?" he chuckled as he remembered the stray dog that the little frenchman had tried to take in when they were still back at Stalag thirteen.

"Well, you know...", Lebeau muttered bashfully as he lead the way into the restaurant.

Once they were in, a tall, slender teenager with a mop of dark, curly hair, met them just inside the door." Monsieur Lebeau", the boy exclaimed. "These are your friends that you were telling me about?"

Lebeau nodded and quickly made the introductions.

Emil smiled politely and bobbed his head at them and then turned his attention back to Lebeau. "I have the best table all ready for you".

Lebeau smiled his gratitude and lead the way over to the table. "Here, sit", he prompted the others. They sat and as they did so, Emil came to their table with a pad of paper and a pencil. He took their order and then walked away. A short time later, he was back with a bottle of wine and then a little later still, he was back with the food.

They thanked Emil and then the five men ate and talked and talked and talked some more. It had been two years since the liberation of Stalag thirteen and two years since they had last seen each other. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"I'm still flying", Hogan laughed. "Only now I do it in a small, private passenger plane".

"I went back to working with the phone company", Kinch admitted. "But now I'm a supervisor".

"I'm in school right now", Carter said. "But I'll be getting my pharmacist's liscense real soon".

"I am glad you are all doing so well", Lebeau said with a grin. Then he waived his arm around the room. "You can all see what I have been doing and Pierre has been helping me do it".

"Louis' cookin skills is what brings 'em in and it's me wonderful entertainment what keeps 'em", Newkirk said boastfully.

"Hmmm. Yes", Hogan muttered with amusement. Then he turned to look at Lebeau. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking that it has been a long flight and you might want to rest for a bit and then there is a wonderful play in the theatre up the street a little ways and I was going to take you there tonight".

"Oh, blimey. Another ruddy play", Newkirk muttered under his breath. He looked over to where Carter sat next to him. " 'e keeps makin me go to those 'orrid things and then talks non stop about it afterwards", he whispered to Carter, who snickered softly.

Lebeau shot Newkirk a sour look and then turned back to Hogan and Kinch. "You would like to go?" he asked hopefully.

The last thing on Hogan's mind was going to a play but he was hard pressed to turn down the pleading look that Lebeau was sending him. "I'd like that", he said kindly.

Kinch grinned as Hogan caved in. "I'd like that too", he said softly.

"Then you must rest first", Lebeau said. "You can either stay above the restaurant with Pierre and I or you can stay in the rooming house across the street".

"We don't want to put you out any", Hogan said. "We'll stay in the rooming house".

Lebeau nodded and then gestured to the pile of luggage in the entry of the restaurant. "We can help you take your things over".

They got up and gathered up the suitcases and took them over to the rooming house.

They got a couple of rooms and then they settled in for a rest. "I will be back in a couple of hours to get you for the play", Lebeau said before he left them.

A little over two hours later, Newkirk came to the rooming house to pick them up.

"Louis is back at the restaurant. 'e'll be along shortly. I think Emil's grandmother came down sick or somethin so Louis is closing up for the lad. 'e asked me to take you down to the theatre and said 'e'd meet us down there when 'e's done".

Hogan frowned slightly but nodded. "Okay. We'll meet him down there then".

Carter, however, tapped Hogan on the shoulder. "Uh, colonel?"

"It's not colonel anymore", Hogan said with exasperation. But he smiled kindly then when he saw Carter's slightly embarrassed expression. "What's up, Carter?"

"I want to wait for Louis, sir. I want to go over to the restaurant and walk over with him", Carter said as he looked to Hogan for permission.

Hogan rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm not in charge of you anymore, Carter. You can do what you want".

"Okay, boy...uh, sir", Carter said excitedly as he went out the door of the rooming house and across the street to the restaurant.

Hogan chuckled as he watched the younger man go and then he and Kinch followed Newkirk down to the theatre. It was just a couple of blocks and it was a nice stroll.

They bought their tickets and then waited.

"It's been over twenty minutes", Kinch said as he looked at his watch.

"I'm going back down there", Newkirk growled irritably. "Louis probably got caught up chattin with someone and now 'e's runnin late but that's no reason to make Andrew miss the bloody play too".

"We'll go with you", Hogan offered. "He wasn't looking forward to the play anyway and didn't want to get stuck watching it without the friends that he came to see in the first place.

They walked back to the restaurant, expecting to see Carter and Lebeau walking down to the theatre.

They reached the restaurant and found it empty.

When they went back out side, they saw Emil taking a sack of trash out to the can at the boarding house.

"Come 'ere lad", Newkirk called out.

Emil made his way over to them and smiled shyly at Newkirk. "Oui monsieur Newkirk?"

"Where's me little mate and the other chap that was with 'im?" Newkirk asked.

Emil hesitated for a minute and then, he nodded towards the door. "They have gone to see the play", he said. "They left a short time ago".

Hogan nodded his thanks and took the other men outside, leaving Emil at the boarding house.

"Something's funny here", Hogan muttered. "They should have been at the theatre by now or at the very least, we should have seen them walking up there as we were walking back here".

"Should we go look for them?" Kinch asked.

Hogan nodded. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way".

They began their search by looking closest to the restaurant. Hogan noticed an alley that ran behind the rooming house and went back there.

He froze as he saw the two men looming over Carter and Lebeau's unconcious bodies.

"Stop", he yelled.

The largest man, a tall muscular blond man, let go of Lebeau's shirt front, dropping his body to the ground. Hogan rushed at the man and soon the two were fighting. The other man, a slightly shorter, stout, dark haired man, ran off up the alley, leaving his friend to fight with Hogan. Finally, the blond man pulled a gun and pointed it at Hogan. Hogan froze and the man ran off. Hogan looked down at the two unconcious men.

Carter lay face down on the ground and when Hogan turned him over, he found that the younger man had a bullet wound in his left shoulder. He also had a large lump on the back of his head but was otherwise unhurt.

He stood then and walked over to Lebeau and looked down at him. He gasped when he saw the dammage inflicted on the smaller man. He had been very badly beaten. He noticed a gun laying nearby and picked it up.

Just then, Lebeau began to moan and stir, and his eyes flicked open. He looked up and then cringed back in fear as he saw Hogan standing over him, his bruised and battered hands holding a gun as he stood over the frenchman.

Hogan looked at the gun and then cast it aside and knelt down next to Lebeau, who tried to move away. But his eyes suddenly rolled up in his head and he passed out.

"Kinch. Newkirk", Hogan called out frantically. "Help!"

Kinch and Newkirk came rushing towards him from different dirrections.

"What happened?" Kinch croaked out in horror.

"Blimey", Newkirk said as he stared in shock.

"Help me get them to Louis' car", Hogan ordered. "We need to get them to a hospital".

Working together, Hogan and Newkirk managed to get Carter up and over to the car. They put him in and then turned back towards the alley. Kinch had bent over Labeau and scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the car. Once they had the injured men in, they took off in the car to go to the hospital.

They arrived quickly with Newkirk driving. Once there, Newkirk and Hogan, once again, worked together to get Carter into the hospital and Kinch lifted Lebeau and carried him in.

"Hey! We need help!" Hogan called out as they entered the hospital. "We have injured men here".

A nurse came rushing up then, pushing a gurney. She spoke to them in french and Kinch translated. "Put him on the gurney", he said urgently. "They'll take him back and check him out".

Just then, a doctor came up as they were loading Carter onto the gurney. The doctor gave Carter a cursery check and then turned to Kinch who still held Lebeau in his arms. He looked Lebeau over and then dirrected Kinch to follow him.

Kinch followed the doctor down the hall and to an examination room. Carter lay unconcious on the gurney and the doctor motioned for Kinch to lay Lebeau down on the other bed. Kinch did so and then left the room when the doctor gestured to him to.

"How does it look?" Hogan asked urgently as soon as he saw Kinch leave the room and come back into the hall.

"They're both still unconcious", Kinch muttered worriedly.

They waited for two hours untill the doctor came out into the hall.

"How are they?" Hogan asked as he rose to his feet and approached the doctor.

The one young man is still unconcious but the little one is showing signs of coming around", the doctor said in broken english.

"Can we see 'em?" Newkirk asked surging forward.

The doctor nodded slightly. "But only for a brief moment. Also, the gendarmes are here and would like to speak with them when they awaken".

Hogan nodded and then went past the doctor and into the room.

Carter lay pale and quiet, not awakening even when Hogan bent over his bed and spoke to him. But Lebeau's eyes fluttered open as best they could despite the swelling and bruising on his face.

"Lebeau?" Hogan said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Lebeau's swollen eyes lifted slowly upwards to settle on Hogan's worried face. When it registered on Lebeau who it was, he cringed away in fear.

"Louis?" Hogan said in concern. "It's me. It's colonel Hogan", he continued, hoping that his former rank would register on the little frenchman. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We're going to take care of you now".

But Lebeau's fear only seemed to escalate as Hogan bent closer to him.

"Sil vous plait, Monsieur Hogan", the doctor said patiently. "You seem to be agravating the little one and the gendarmes are still waiting in the hall".

Looking hurt, Hogan pulled back and allowed the french policemen to enter the room.

One was tall and thin and very young. The other was a little shorter and quite a bit older and obviously in charge of the investigation. He approached the bed and smiled gently down at Lebeau. "I am captain Gaston Pitre", he said kindly. "Do you think you could answer a few questions?"

Lebeau frowned and started to speak but the effort weakened him considerably.

The doctor stepped forward with a frown of his own and put a hand on Lebeau's shoulder. "Perhaps if you just blinked once for yes or twice for no that would be for the best", he offered helpfully.

Lebeau looked up at the doctor and slowly blinked once. The doctor and the policeman smiled encouragingly.

The doctor stepped back then to allow the policeman to take over the investigation again.

Captain Pitre settled himself comfortably next to the bed. "These are your friends?" he asked as gestured at the men around the room.

Lebeau blinked once and looked solemnly up at the gendarme.

"Well, that is nice that they are here for you", Pitre said kindly. He asked a few more general questions and then finally got to the heart of the matter. "Do you remember what happened?"

Lebeau's expression tightened fearfully and he blinked once.

"You were attacked in the alley way across the street from your restaurant?" Pitre continued.

Again, Lebeau blinked once.

"Did you see who did it?" Pitre asked gently.

Lebeau blinked once, again.

"Do you know this person?" Pitre pressed.

Tears welled in Lebeau's eyes and he blinked one last time as the tears spilled over and down his face.

"Please, I know this is difficult for you", Pitre said softly. "But we need to know who it was so that they cannot hurt anyone else. You must tell me who it was".

Lebeau's eyes drifted around the room untill they came to rest on Hogan. Then he let his eyes widen in fear and his lips moved noiselessly.

"What is that?" Captain Pitre said as he leaned down close. "What are you trying to say?"

Lebeau gathered up what little strength he had left and uttered one word. And then he collapsed back on the bed, unconcious.

"That is enough", the doctor insisted. "You must all leave now".

"Hogan?" the gendarme captain said as he rose and moved away from Lebeau's side. "Who is Hogan?"

"I am", Hogan admitted.

Captain Pitre stepped towards Hogan then. "Monsieur Hogan, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of these two men".

Hogan's jaw dropped and then he suddenly pushed past Newkirk, who was standing next to him and bolted out the door.

"Stop!" Captain Pitre yelled as he started to run after him.

Newkirk, however, fumbled and tripped and generally got in his way, preventing him from getting to the door in time and Kinch was doing the same thing with the younger gendarme.

"Blimey. Sorry there, mate", Newkirk appologized as he hid his smirk.

"Out of my way", Pitre finally yelled in frustration.

Newkirk stepped aside and allowed Pitre to run out into the hall but by then, Hogan was gone.

Pitre turned on Newkirk and Kinch with a glare. "You have just allowed the man who tried to kill your two friends to escape", he growled angrily.

"I don't know what made Louis say what he did", Kinch said grimly. "But it's not true. Colonel Hogan would never hurt one of us".

"We shall see", Pitre snapped as he left the room, sharply gesturing for his young assistant to follow him.

As soon as they were gone, Kinch turned to Newkirk. "Do you know if any of our old underground contacts are still around?" he asked softly.

Newkirk nodded. "There's a few. Why?"

"Start contacting them", Kinch ordered. "Have them be on the look out for the colonel. He's going to need help evading this Captain Pitre untill we find out what really happened".

Newkirk nodded and headed for the door but then he stopped and turned back to face Kinch. "Tiger's in town, mate. Maybe he'll contact 'er".

"Give me her address and phone number", Kinch said. "I'll contact her myself and let her know to look for the colonel".

Newkirk looked around the room for a minute and then reached down at the foot of Carter's bed and tore a small piece of paper from the chart that hung there and then used the pencil that was hanging from a string next to Carter's chart and wrote down Tiger's address and phone number.

Hogan ran from the hospital and then kept running up and down the streets untill he could simply run no more. Why? he thought to himself. Why would Lebeau say such a thing? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated and confused he became. Finally, he stopped and realized that he was standing in a dirty, damp alley behind a bakery. He sagged against the wall of the bakery and closed his eyes for a minute. His eyes snapped open when he felt a touch on his arm. A wrinkled old man, in dirty, smelly clothes, held out a bottle to him. Hogan eyed the bottle closely and then took it and tipped it back. He gave the old man a weary, grateful smile and tipped it back again before handing it back. The old man tipped the bottle back himself and then handed it back to Hogan.

"That is terrible", Tiger cried out as Kinch filled her in on what had happened.

"You'll keep an eye out for him?" Kinch asked tightly.

"Of course I will", Tiger reassured him. She hung up the phone then and went out the door. She had a small car parked out front and she headed straight for it. She got in and took off towards the hospital, driving aimlessly, up and down the streets, searching for her former love.

Finally, she looked down an alley way as she passed it and then quickly pulled over and got out of the car and ducked into the alley . "Mon amor", she murmured softly as she reached out and touched Hogan's shoulder.

Hogan jerked upright and his eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep and slid down the wall to the ground.

"You must come with me", she said quietly. "I have an apartment not far from here".

Hogan climbed to his feet and staggered after Tiger.

Tiger drove back to her apartment and helped Hogan from the car and took him straight to her door. She opened it and guided him through and then helped him off with his coat.

"Go. Sit on my couch", she ordered as she gave him a gentle nudge in the right dirrection.

Hogan staggered forward and over to the couch, collapsing on it when he got there. Tiger watched him from the small kitchenette and she shook her head sadly. How had things come to this? "I will make you some coffee", she offered. When she didn't get a response, she looked over and smiled sadly. Hogan had drifted off to sleep again. She went in and draped a small blanket over him and carressed his face gently.

Newkirk and Kinch had seperated at the hospital. Newkirk went out to try and round up help from their previous underground contacts to find Hogan, while Kinch went back to the rooming house to call Tiger.

But now, Newkirk arrived back at the rooming house and found Kinch sitting in the room, talking on the phone. "It's the hospital", Kinch offered quietly. "I called to check on the guys".

"And?" Newkirk prompted when Kinch failed to elaborate.

"Carter's still unconcious. He took quite a blow to his head. Lebeau is stirring again", Kinch sighed.

"Let's get back there then", Newkirk said quickly as he started for the door.

"Hold on there", Kinch warned. "Don't go in there shooting questions at Louis and upsetting him. He may have accused the colonel but I don't think he did it on purpose. I think he really believed what he said. Don't forget, he's injured and confused and frightened right now. It's not his fault".

Newkirk nodded and the two men headed out.

Lebeau moaned and shifted on the bed and slowly, his eyes flickered open. His gaze drifted groggily around the room untill they came to rest on Carter's unconcious form. He tried to sit up but was still too weak.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey", Kinch cried out softly when he came into the room and saw Lebeau trying to sit up. "Just lay back down. You don't need to be sitting up right now".

Lebeau sank weakly back down onto the pillow and eyed Kinch cautiously. He figured that Newkirk and Kinch would be angry with him for accusing Hogan.

"You feeling okay, little mate?" Newkirk asked gently as he came in and stood at the foot of Lebeau's bed.

Lebeau nodded weakly and then looked over at Kinch, who was standing beside Carter's bed. The younger man had still yet to awaken and it was worrying Kinch greatly.

Kinch smiled when Lebeau looked at him and he went over to the little frenchman's bed and sat down on the edge. "You feeling a little better?" Kinch asked gently.

Lebeau nodded meekly and then looked over at the water pitcher that stood on the table across the room.

"You want some water?" Kinch asked as he stood up and went to pour a glass. He brought it back over and lifted Lebeau's head, allowing him to slowly sip the water a little.

When Lebeau was done, he sank weakly against the pillow and then looked over in Carter's dirrection. He opened his mouth to speak but had to stop and clear his throat. Then, he tried again. "Carter?" he said weakly.

"Carter's fine", Kinch lied quickly. "He just needs to heal". In reality, Kinch didn't know how Carter was doing. The doctor just kept saying that they would have to wait and see.

Lebeau nodded slightly and then looked back at Kinch.

Kinch smiled and settled himself back onto the edge of Lebeau's bed. "We need to talk, Louis. Do you think you're up to it?"

A closed, frightened expression came over the little frenchman's face but he nodded.

"You said that the colonel did this to you?" Kinch said as gently as possible.

Lebeau stiffened but nodded quickly.

"Do you think you're able to tell me about it?" Kinch asked in the same gentle tone.

Lebeau began to tremble and his eyes welled up.

"Please, Louis?" Kinch pleaded softly. He reached out then and took Lebeau's hand in his and squeezed it. "Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe here. The gendarmes will protect you and so will Peter and I".

"I, I remember leaving the restaurant with Andre. We were going to walk down to the theatre to meet you. I think... I remember crossing the street... Andre wanted to get his hat from his room in the boardinghouse. He got his hat and then...", Lebeau's voiced trailed off to an indistinct mumble. "I... We were leaving the boarding house and I...I saw Emil... He was waiving me over to the alley behind the boarding house...I was grabbed suddenly and... and, I don't remember any more

"Blimey", Newkirk said as he drew even closer to Lebeau's bed.

Kinch ignored Newkirk and leaned closer to Lebeau. "Was there a blond haired man there?"

Lebeau's forehead furrowed as he tried to think. "I, I think I remember a man with blond hair. I...He...He looked familiar but I don't know why. I don't know anyone like that".

"Louis", Kinch said as gently as he could. "The colonel couldn't have done this to you. We were with him all the time except for when we went looking for you and Andrew. And when we did seperate to search for you, there wasn't enough time for him to do this to you before we met back up with him again. He just couldn't have done this to you".

"But, but... I...", Lebeau mumbled in confusion. Then he buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Kinch", he choked out. "What have I done?" Then he grabbed Kinch's hand frantically. "We have to find the colonel. He is in trouble because of me now".

"Easy, Louis. We'll find him", Kinch soothed as he gently squeezed Lebeau's hand. "He'll be alright".

"I, I think I remember more now", Lebeau muttered distractedly. "I think I remember more of what happened".

"Tell us", Kinch said urgently as he leaned closer to the frenchman.

Newkirk came to sit on the other side of Lebeau's bed and he reached out to rest a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Emil. He called me over to the alley, saying that he needed to tell me something. He looked worried and scared so I went over. He was pushed out of the way and I was grabbed and hit, over and over again. Carter tried to come to my aid but I heard a shot and... and he ... I could hear him fall. I must have been knocked out then or I just passed out and the next thing I knew, the colonel was standing over me with that gun. When he saw me look at the gun, he threw it down and then knelt down beside me. I... I must have passed out again".

"And you ended up 'ere", Newkirk finished softly. He shook his head to try and clear the vision of his friends lying motionless in that alley.

"You didn't recognize either man?" Kinch asked softly.

"It is like I told you", Lebeau said in an upset tone. "The blond man looked familiar for some reason but the other one, I don't know who it was. He was dark haired and had a mean look on his face. He had a scar on his forehead".

Just then, captain Pitre's assistant came in. He spoke in french to them and Kinch translated for Newkirk. "We have to leave now".

"Please stay", Lebeau begged. "I, I do not want to be alone".

"We 'ave to, mate", Newkirk said softly. "But we'll come visit you again and the docs and nurses are 'ere to take care of you and that you gendarme is outside the door, watching out for you. You'll be okay".

Lebeau nodded but there was a doubtful look on his face as they went out and closed the door.

"Let's look a little more for the colonel", Newkirk whispered to Kinch as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone else.

Kinch nodded and they left the hospital.

Hogan slept for the better part of three hours. When he awoke, it was a little past eleven at night. "Where, where am I?" he mumbled incoherantly as he sat up. He pushed the blanket off of him and then slowly climbed to his feet.

"You are awake now", a feminine voice said from across the darkened room.

Hogan looked across the room and his eyes widened. "Tiger?" he said in disbelief.

"Oui, mon amour", she said as she rose to her feet and came to him. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek. "How do you feel?" she asked with concern.

"Got a headache", Hogan sighed as he reached up and covered her hand with his. He brought her hand down to his lips and turned it over and kissed the palm of her hand. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"I started at the hospital and just drove around untill I saw you", Tiger answered as she guided Hogan back to the couch. "Sit", she ordered. "I will bring you something to eat and some coffee".

Hogan smiled slightly and did as he was told.

Fifteen minutes later, Hogan was eating a plate of eggs and bacon and he was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tiger asked.

Hogan thought for a moment and then nodded. "I ran from the gendarmes. They wanted to arrest me. They thought I tried to kill Lebeau and Carter. I, I don't know why Lebeau would say what he did but I didn't try to hurt him or Carter".

"I know that", Tiger said softly. "I spoke with Kinch a little before I went out to look for you".

Tiger's phone rang just then and she went to pick up the reciever. "Allo?" she said. She listened for a minute and then smiled. "Oui. He is here". She looked over at Hogan and mouthed the word, Kinch, to Hogan.

Hogan nodded and rose to his feet and went to Tiger's side. He smiled tiredly at her and plucked the phone from her hand. "Kinch?"

"Colonel? It's good to hear your voice", Kinch said in a rush. "We were worried about you and Louis remembered what really happened. He's upset now and worried about you and he's upset with himself for accusing you. He was just confused colonel. When he came to and saw you standing over him with your hands all battered and you were holding a gun...He...".

"Kinch... Tell him it's okay", Hogan said. "I understand and I'm not mad at him. But we do have to find out what really happened and why".

"Sure colonel", Kinch said. Then he filled Hogan in on everything that Lebeau had told him so far.

"Talk to Emil", Hogan suggested. "Find out what he knows".

"We tried that when we got back to the rooming house", Kinch sighed into the phone. "But he wouldn't answer when we knocked on the door to his room".

"Try again tomorrow", Hogan urged. "If you can't find him, talk to his grandmother".

"Yes, sir", Kinch said. Then he hesitated for a second. "It's late, sir. I better let you go. I'll call in the morning".

"You do that", Hogan sighed. He listened for a minute more and then hung up.

"I'll sleep on the couch", Hogan offered as he turned to Tiger.

"You may if you wish", Tiger said with a seductive smile. "But my bed is much more comfortable". She pressed herself up against him and he could feel every curve of her body through the thin dress she was wearing.

Hogan grinned back at her as his body began to respond to hers and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Lead the way".

Early the next morning, Kinch and Newkirk left the room in the boarding house that they were now sharing, as Newkirk had decided to stay there with Kinch rather than go back to his room above the restaurant and they went down the hall to Emil's room and knocked on the door.

Emil opened the door but when he saw who it was he quickly tried to slam it shut.

Kinch stuck his foot in the way though and then pushed the door open.

"Please. Do what you want with me but do not hurt my grandmother", Emil begged. His eyes were bugged out with fear and he was shaking like a leaf as he stared in fear up at Kinch.

Kinch frowned at him. "I should beat you like they beat Louis", he growled as he shoved Emil up against a nearby wall.

"Or shoot 'im like they did poor Andrew", Newkirk added heatedly.

Kinch glared for a minute more at the frightened teenager for a minute more and then his shoulders sagged and he released the boy.

"Why?" Kinch asked tiredly. "Why would you betray Louis after all he did for you and your grandmother?"

"I, I did not want to", Emil choked out. "But they came here and took rooms in the boarding house. Then they started asking about monsieur Lebeau. I thought nothing of it at first. I told them what little I knew and then one day, I told them that monsieur Lebeau was very excited because his friends from the war were coming to see him. They seemed very interested and wanted to know when his friends would arrive. The day you came, I told them and they thanked me. I heard nothing more for a couple of hours but then they told me that they wished to speak to monsieur Lebeau and would I get him for them when he came to pick you up for the play. I said I would but then monsieur Newkirk came instead", Emil continued as he shot Newkirk a nervous look.

Newkirk scowled back at the boy and gestured sharply. "Get on with the story", he growled.

Emil swallowed frightenedly and nodded. "When they saw it was monsieur Newkirk, they seemed very disappointed. But then they saw monsieur Lebeau coming over with the other man and they told me to call them into the alley. By then, I did not trust them and said no. But they told me that if I did not, they would kill my grandmother before my eyes and it would be all my fault. I could do nothing else so I did what they told me to".

"Do you know who the men are?" Kinch asked as he took Emil over to the small couch in his room and sat him down.

Emil shrugged as Kinch and Newkirk sat as well. "The one with the dark hair is french. His name is Claude Valois. The other man is german. I think and I heard the other man call him Ernst. But I do not know what his last name is".

"Who is this Valois bloke?" Newkirk asked.

Emil frowned. "He is a very bad man. He is, what you call a... a ... I think you say, street thug?"

"He's a thug?" Kinch said in surprise. "What would a thug want with us? Why would he want to hurt Louis?"

"I, I must show you something", Emil said shakily. "He wrote something on the outside wall of the boarding house in pencil right before he made me call monsieur Lebeau into the alley".

"He did?" Kinch asked excitedly. "Show us".

"What did 'e write?" Newkirk asked as he rose to his feet.

"Come. I will show you", Emil said softly.

They left the boarding house and went around to the back. "There", Emil said as he hunkered down and pointed to a spot down towards the bottom of the wall.

They looked and found two words. For Eric.

"That Valois bloke wrote that?" Newkirk asked as he studied the words carefully as though they would reveal some sort of secret if he looked hard enough.

Emil shook his head. "The one named Ernst wrote that. He seemed sad and angry when he wrote it".

"Let's go call Tiger", Kinch muttered to Newkirk. Then he turned to Emil. "Thank you, Emil. You've been very helpful".

Emil nodded but he still looked troubled.

"Emil?" Newkirk said softly.

"I, I am sorry for what I did", Emil choked out. "I am sorry I betrayed my friend and his friends as well".

"We understand why you did what you did", Newkirk said. "And you're trying to fix it now so try not to feel too bad about it. We don't blame you. You were only doing what you had to to protect your grandmother".

Emil looked into Newkirk's eyes and then smiled slightly. "If I can be of more help".

"We'll tell you if we need anything else", Kinch said. "But right now, we need to make a call".

"I see", Hogan said thoughtfully into the phone. He listened for a minute more and then hung up.

"What is it?" Tiger asked as she pressed up against Hogan.

"Apparently the young boy, Emil was involved in all of this", Hogan sighed. "He was intimidated into helping the men that attacked Carter and Lebeau".

Tiger nodded. "That is too bad", she murmured.

Hogan frowned. "I really need to get in to see Lebeau". He looked at Tiger and grinned suddenly. "How would you like to help me?"

Tiger looked confused for a minute and then a teasing gleam came into her eyes as she caught on to what Hogan was saying. "I think I may be able to help you", she smirked.

Hogan and Tiger arrived at the hospital and Hogan hid around the corner from Lebeau's room while Tiger approached the young gendarme that was guarding the door.

"Allo?" Tiger said in a low seductive voice as she walked up to the young man.

The young man's jaw dropped as the beautiful, blond woman came towards him.

"Umm. Uhhhh. Allo", the young man stammered shyly.

Tiger spoke to him for a few minutes and then she pretended to feel faint.

The young man slid an arm around her waist and guided her up the hall to a chair.

Hogan watched for a minute and then snuck into Lebeau's room.

"Lebeau?" Hogan said softly as he approached the little frenchman's bed.

As he came past Carter's bed, he glanced down at the unconcious young man and frowned with concern. But he smiled kindly in Lebeau's dirrection as he came closer.

"Colonel?" Lebeau said in amazement when he saw Hogan. He tried to sit up.

Hogan hurried to Lebeau's side and gently eased him back down. "Easy there, Louis", Hogan said soothingly. "Don't try to get up just yet".

Lebeau allowed himself to sink back against the pillow but he quickly clutched at Hogan's hand. "Colonel, I'm so sorry. Please, please. Do not hate me. I... I... ".

"Louis, Louis. Louis", Hogan said as he kept trying to cut in on the frenchman's rambling appology. "Louis stop", he finally said in exasperation. "I don't blame you", he continued in a kinder tone. "I ... Kinch told me what was really going on. He told me about Emil and he told me about the threat to Emil's grandmother so I don't blame him either".

"Emil's grandmother?" Lebeau said in confusion.

Hogan sighed. Lebeau was apparently out of the loop on some things. He patiently explained everything he had learned so far. But when he got to the part about the words 'For Eric' being written on the wall of the boarding house, he stopped talking suddenly and an odd look crossed his face.

"Colonel?" Lebeau said with concern. "What is wrong?"

"I, I think... I think I know why that man seemed so familiar to me", Hogan murmured distractedly. "I know who he looks like".

"Who colonel?" Lebeau said urgently as he struggled to sit up.

"Lay back down", Hogan ordered as he placed a hand on the little frenchman's chest and gently pushed him back down. Then he frowned slightly. "He looked like young Henschle".

"You, you mean Eric Henschle?" Lebeau said. Then he shook his head slightly. "Colonel. Eric is dead. He died in that explosion when we were blowing up the Manheim bridge. Don't you remember?" Lebeau had sat up again and was clutching Hogan's wrist and looking worriedly up at him. "Colonel?" he pressed urgently.

Hogan seemed to snap out of a daze and he smiled with amusement. "Yes Lebeau. I do remember that and no, I haven't gone crazy".

Lebeau looked relieved and smiled slightly back at Hogan.

Hogan shook his head. "I don't think it's Eric if that is what's worrying you, but he did look a lot like Eric, just older... Old enough to be his father perhaps".

"You think it might be his father then?" Lebeau asked.

Hogan nodded. "It all fits. The words 'For Eric' written on the wall of the boarding house, the fact that one of the men that attacked you looks like Eric and the fact that he was asking about us before the attack... Yeah. It all fits".

"But, but why, colonel? Why would he want to attack me?" Lebeau asked in despair.

Hogan started to answer and then frowned sharply at the smaller man. "Lay down", he ordered gruffly as he, once again, pushed the little frenchman back down onto the pillow.

Lebeau frowned in irritation but pressed on. "Why would he want to hurt me colonel? I was Eric's friend".

Hogan sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Louis. I just don't know".

The door opened up just then and the young gendarme entered the room with Tiger hot on his heels. "Monsieur Hogan?" the young man said in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed. "You are under arrest for the attack on these two men".

He moved towards Hogan but stopped when he heard a cry from Lebeau. "Non. Leave him alone. He did nothing to me or Andre. I, I made a mistake. He is innocent".

The young man halted but frowned at Lebeau. "You do not have to say that. He cannot hurt you anymore".

"It is the truth. He did not do this to me", Lebeau cried as he started to climb from the bed.

"Get back in bed", Hogan ordered automatically. Then he turned to face the gendarme. "What he says is true. I didn't do that to him. I would never hurt him or any of my men, for that matter".

"Then who did?" the young man asked skeptically.

"One was a man named Claude Valois", Hogan answered. "The other one, his first name is Ernst and I think his last name is Henschle".

The young policeman hesitated and then walked over to the phone in Lebeau's room. He picked up the reciever and spoke into it. He hesitated for a minute and then dialed a number by heart. He waited for several seconds and then began speaking rapidly into the phone.

Hogan listened to the one side of the conversation but then he had to smile when he heard a loud squawk at the other end of the line. Shortly thereafter, the young gendarme hung up the phone and turned to face Hogan. "Captain Pitre is on his way down and he said to hold you here untill he can get here".

Hogan nodded grimly. "Don't worry", he said in a tightly controlled voice. "I'm not going anywhere".

Tiger slipped past the gendarme and approached Lebeau's bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat on a chair near his bed.

"I will be fine, now", Lebeau answered as he strained to see what was going on with Hogan.

Hogan turned when he heard Lebeau speak. "Lay back down", he insisted.

Lebeau flopped back on the pillow and Hogan came to sit on the edge of his bed. He reached out and took Tiger's hand and squeezed it, glad for her presence there.

Twenty minutes later, Captain Gaston Pitre entered the room and frowned sharply at Hogan. "You have lead me on a merry chase, monsieur Hogan", he said sarcastically. "But at least now I have you in custody".

"Before you take me in", Hogan said calmly. "I think you should hear what Lebeau has to say to you".

Captain Pitre turned a worried look on Lebeau. "Monsieur Lebeau? You have something to tell me?"

Lebeau nodded eagerly. "Oui. Colonel Hogan did not do this to me. It was a man named Claude Valois and another man named Ernst Henschle".

Pitre looked at Lebeau in surprise. "You are sure of this? You are not saying that because you are afraid of this man?" he asked as he gestured to Hogan.

"Afraid of him?" Lebeau scoffed. "The worst thing he has ever done to me is make me do laundry when I got into trouble. Non. I am not afraid of him. He is my friend and would not and did not hurt me. I made a mistake is all. I was confused when I first woke up and I said that he did this to me".

Lebeau looked so determined that Pitre had no doubt that he was telling the truth. "Alright" he said resignedly. "I will begin looking for the men that you told me about".

"Try the boarding house", Hogan suggested. "They were there and they might go back".

Tiger frowned. "You could try the restaurant as well".

Pitre nodded. The address of the restaurant and the boarding house are both on the reports that have been written about the attack.

"I'd like to go with you", Hogan offered.

Pitre started to shake his head.

"Please", Hogan pressed. "These are my men. I want to do something to help catch these guys".

Pitre hesitated for a second more.

"Please?" Hogan pressed again.

Pitre sighed. "Why not?" he said in disgust. "If I do not let you come with me, you will just go there on your own anyway, won't you?"

"He has always been that way", Lebeau offered cheerfully from his bed.

"Quiet you", Hogan growled teasingly. Then he looked at Tiger. "You'll stay with them?" he asked as he gestured towards Lebeau and Carter.

Tiger nodded quickly. "Of course, mon amour".

Hogan and Pitre went out into the hall. "Watch the door", Pitre said to his young assistant. "Let no one in but us and those other two men, those friends of his".

The young man nodded and came to attention, standing stiffly infront of the door to Carter and Lebeau's room.

Newkirk and Kinch made their way to hospital. They didn't know if Hogan had been successful in his attempt to see Lebeau or if he had been captured but they were starting to get worried and decided to go and find out for themselves.

They got there just as Hogan and Pitre were driving away, neither man noticed the occupants of the car that passed them.

"You think 'e got in to see Louis?" Newkirk asked worriedly.

"How should I know?" Kinch snipped irritably. Then he hung his head. "Sorry Peter. I'm just a little wound up about all of this".

Newkirk reached up and squeezed Kinch's shouler. "It's okay, mate. I am too".

They made their way in side and to Lebeau and Carter's room.

They were met by a pretty, brunett nurse with light blue eyes. "I am sorry", she said sweetly. "They are being examined by the doctor and it will be a few minutes".

"Right then, luv", Newkirk said with a wink. "We'll just get us a cup of coffee and we'll come back in a minute.

They went to the hospital caffeteria and both men got a cup of coffee and sat down.

They sat and sipped their coffee and talked softly to each other.

"It don't look like they caught the colonel", Newkirk muttered softly into his coffee cup.

Kinch nodded and whispered back. "If they had, I'm sure we would have heard about it from that captain Pitre by now". He drained the last of his coffee and stood up. "Let's go", he said firmly. "I want to check on the guys".

Newkirk tossed back the last of his coffee and followed Kinch from the room.

Shortly after they left the cafeteria, Tiger entered and sat down for a cup of coffee.

Lebeau had begun to drift off to sleep and she was feeling a little sleepy herself so she decided that coffee was exactly she needed to keep herself awake.

When Kinch and Newkirk got to Carter and Lebeau's room, they were surprised to find that the guard that was normally at the door, was gone.

"That's a little odd", Newkirk muttered.

"Yeah. It sure is", Kinch said with worry as he reached out and tried to turn the door knob. "It's locked", he said, his voice rising with fear.

Just then, a muffled noise from inside the room caught their attention.

"Get out of the way", Kinch ordered as he brought his foot up to kick in the door.

Newkirk dodged back just as Kinch kicked at the door.

The doorframe cracked but the door held firmly.

"Hey! Stop!" a doctor yelled as he came around the corner with a nurse.

Kinch ignored the doctor though and rammed the door with his shoulder, smashing it open.

Claude Valois stood over Carter with a pillow over his face, trying to smother him.

Carter had finally come to and was struggling against Valois but the bigger man was too strong and Carter was weakening.

Kinch doubled up his fist and struck Valois, knocking him back. The two were quickly engaged in a violent fight.

Newkirk glanced at Carter and Lebeau and then jumped in to help Kinch to subdue Valois.

Finally, Kinch threw a hard punch to Valois jaw and knocked him out.

Kinch looked over his shoulder at the doctor who was checking on Carter and then moved to Lebeau who was laying on his bed unconcious. "Get me something to tie him up with untill the police can get here", Kinch ordered.

The doctor glanced up from Lebeau and handed the nurse his stethascope.

The nurse brought it to Kinch and he used it to tie Valois hands behind his back.

When Kinch was done, he gave Valois a kick in the side.

"Easy there, mate", Newkirk said. "We want that grub talkin when 'e wakes up".

Kinch scowled at the unconcious man and then went over to the doctor. "How are they?" he asked worriedly as he looked at Carter and Lebeau.

"That one is well", the doctor said, pointing to Carter. "And this one has been struck and is unconcious but he should be alright", the doctor added as he began to gently pat Lebeau's face. "Come, little one", the doctor urged. "It is time to wake up now".

Lebeau stirred and then cringed away from the doctor's hand but he relaxed when he realized who it was. "Carter?" he said as he struggled to sit up.

"He is alright", the doctor assured him as he pushed Lebeau back down.

Kinch and Newkirk came to stand between the two beds in the room. "Do either of you recognize that man?" Kinch asked as he gestured to Valois.

"Gosh! That's the man that attacked us", Carter said as he pointed to Valois.

"I, I remember him", Lebeau said. "He is the one that shot Carter. I saw it right before I was knocked out".

Valois began to moan then and Kinch and Newkirk walked over and drug the dark haired frenchman up and into the nearest chair.

"Hey! Wake up!" Kinch ordered as he harshly slapped Valois face.

Valois came awake and found his hands tied behind his back and Kinch and Newkirk glaring at him. Kinch glanced over his shoulder at the nurse in the room. "Call the police", he said in french. The nurse nodded and fled the room.

"What were you doing here?" Kinch asked. "Why did you come here and try to kill these men?"

Valois drew himself up in a haughty manner. "I always finish what I start and I never leave witnesses. When I found that those two were still alive, I knew I needed to finish the job".

"What's your beef with them?" Newkirk asked angrilly.

Valois shrugged. "I have no problem with them. I was simply hired to kill them and I was just trying to finish the job. It was just business".

"Just business?" Newkirk roared. "You almost killed two of me best mates".

Valois shrugged uncaringly.

Kinch gritted his teath in anger. "Who hired you?" he growled tightly.

Valois looked away. "It is my business, not yours".

Kinch grabbed Valois by the shirt front and drug him up out of the chair. "Answer my question or I swear I'll beat you to death with my bare hands", he snarled.

Valois swallowed convulsively. "It, it was a german man named Ernst Henschle. He did not tell me why he wanted them dead and he did not specifically say anything about that one". He nodded in Carter's dirrection as he spoke. "But he did mention that one by name" he continued as he nodded in Lebeau's dirrection.

The police arrived by then and took Valois into custody.

Hogan and Pitre arrived at the boarding house and went dirrectly up to Emil's room. He wasn't there so they decided to try his grandmother's room.

"Madam Cloutier is a little hard of hearing and does not speak english", captain Pitre said.

"You know her?" Hogan said in surprise, wondering how the french policeman could possibly know Emil's grandmother.

Pitre smiled slightly. "She was friends with my mother many years ago".

"Ahh, I see", Hogan said, smiling in return. They reached the old woman's door and Pitre knocked loudly. They got no answer and he knocked even louder.

"Maybe she's gone out?" Hogan suggested.

"Hmm. Perhaps", Pitre said hesitantly.

They were just about to walk away when they heard a thumping noise coming from inside the room.

Pitre frowned and rammed his shoulder against the door, forcing it open. Once in, they found Louise Cloutier laying on the floor with her wrists and ankles bound and a gag tied over her mouth.

Pitre rushed over to her and undid the gag and then untied her. Once that was done, he helped her up and over to a chair while Hogan brought her a glass of water.

Madam Cloutier sipped the water a few times and then looked with worry at Pitre and spoke rapidly in french to him. He patted her hand comfortingly and replied to her comments in french.

"What's she saying?" Hogan asked urgently.

"She said that a blond haired man forced his way into her room while she was talking with Emil and tied her up and then left, taking Emil with him", Pitre said grimly.

Hogan frowned. "Can we get someone to stay with her?" Hogan asked. "We have to find them. That boy is in danger every second he's with that monster".

"She has a boarder in the next room that she is friendly with", Pitre said. "I'll get him to stay with her for a while". He left the room and was back in a few minutes with an older man. "He said he will stay with her", Pitre said. Then he spoke softly to madam Cloutier, telling her that they would find Emil and return him to her. She nodded gratefully, tears shining in her eyes.

Hogan and Pitre left the boarding house and stood out on the sidewalk for a minute, not quite knowing what to do next.

"Let's try the restaurant", Hogan suggested thoughtfully.

"It is closed and dark", Pitre objected.

"I know", Hogan said grimly. "But my gut instinct tells me to try there".

"Well, I always listen to instinct", Pitre said. "Let's go".

They crossed the street and went up to the restaurant. Hogan reached out and grasped the door knob. "Wait", Pitre ordered.

Hogan paused and Pitre looked in through the large, front window. "I cannot see anything", he complained. "It is too dark in there".

"I'm going in", Hogan said tightly. Then he grasped the door knob again and turned it.

The door swung open and the two men walked in.

They stood there for a minute but a muffled noise caused them both to freeze.

After a hesitant moment, Pitre turned around and turned the lights on.

"Emil!" Hogan said in surprise, as soon as the lights were on.

Emil was tied to a chair and he had a bloody wound on his forehead.

Hogan rushed to Emil's side and began untying him.

As he worked, Pitre kept watch at the window. "He is out there somewhere, watching us", he growled softly.

"Do you have a knife on you?" Hogan asked suddenly. "I can't get some of these knots undone".

Pitre nodded and pulled a small knife out of his pocket and went to hand it to Hogan.

Just as he reached the american, there was a loud explosion of breaking glass and then the room was ablaze.

"He threw a molotov cocktail through the window", Hogan cried as he grabbed the knife and quickly cut the ropes binding Emil to the chair.

"Come. The back way", Pitre ordered. Hogan wrapped an arm around Emil's waist and he pulled the boy to his feet and they began running for the back door with Pitre right behind them.

When they got to the back door, Pitre stopped them. "Let me go first", he cautioned. "We do not know where this Henschle is right now".

"He probably took off running after he started the fire", Hogan said quickly.

"No matter, I go first", Pitre said sharply.

Hogan could feel the heat at his back and gave up any argument. "Go then".

Pitre took out his gun and exited the the back door to the restaurant.

As soon as he was out though, a shot rang out. Pitre ducked and then shot back, motioning for Hogan to stay where he was. Hogan glanced over his shoulder and saw that the flames were closer but he eased Emil to the floor and waited, trusting the gendarme to know what he was doing.

Pitre shot several more times before he finally hit his target. "He is down", Pitre said as he came out of the door in a low crouch, still not sure if they were entirely safe.

Hogan pulled Emil back up to his feet and followed Pitre, keeping as low as he could.

Another shot rang out and Pitre fired again. He missed though and then realized that he was out of bullets.

Hogan eased Emil down to the ground and then rushed forward, leaping on their attacker.

Pitre shot after him and together, they managed to subdue the large, blond man.

"You should die like my son", Ernst Henschle screamed in fury. "It is all your fault that my son is dead. I wanted all of you dead but you most of all Hogan. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you".

"He is mad", Pitre said in a daze as he handcuffed the man. He had seen some strange things in his years as a policeman but this was beyond all of that. This man was beyond insane. He reminded Pitre more of a rabid dog.

"You think he'll live?'' Hogan asked as he glared at the bound man.

"Unfortunately yes", Pitre growled as he yanked the man to his feet. "But none of us will if we don't get away from this burning building".

Hogan remembered Emil then and returned for the boy. He helped him to his feet and the four of them moved away from the fire.

The sound of a firetruck making it's way towards them caught their attention.

They backed farther away and had just crossed the street when Kinch and Newkirk came running up.

"Are you okay, guv?" Newkirk gasped breathlessly.

Hogan nodded and then gestured to Emil. "He's hurt. Can you help him into the boarding house?"

Kinch nodded and took Emil from Hogan and helped him into the boardinghouse.

"Call for a police car while you are in there", Pitre called after Kinch. "Tell them I have someone for them to pick up".

"I will", Kinch called back as he went inside.

"Guvnor. What the 'ell 'appened 'ere?" Newkirk said as he looked Hogan over to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", Hogan said, brushing away Newkirk's concern. Then he gestured towards Ernst Henschle. "That's Eric's father. He's the one behind all this".

"You ruddy pieced of garbage", Newkirk flared. "Why the 'ell would you do all this?" As he spoke, he advanced on the handcuffed man, threatening to hit him.

Ernst Henschle glared back. "It was your fault that my son died. Yours and your colonel's. If my son had not been working with you, he never would have died. I wanted all of you dead. I recognized the little one and decided he would be first but I didn't get to finish the job".

"Why pick 'im?" Newkirk shouted furiously. " 'e didn't do a bloody thing to you or Eric. 'e was Eric's friend".

"I picked him because he was the most vulnerable of your group and I wanted your precious colonel to know what it feels like to have someone that you care about, someone who is vulnerable die like that... like my son did", he finished in a rage filled voice. Then he eyed Newkirk coldly. "I was going to kill all of you, one by one untill there was only your colonel left and by then, he would have been happy to have me kill him".

"You ruddy sot", Newkirk yelled angrily as he gave the man a viscious kick.

"Newkirk", Hogan said, catching hold of Newkirk's arm. "Peter", he added when it looked like Newkirk would kick the man again. "Don't lower yourself to his level. His son died a hero but he can't see that".

"I could have stood it if my son had died for a worthy cause", Henschle screamed in fury. "But he didn't. He died fighting for the enemy. He died before we could make peace with each other and for that, I will always hate you all".

"A worthy cause?" Hogan said in disbelief. "You mean Hitler's cause?"

"Yes", Henschle sneered. "What else?"

Just then, a police car pulled up. "Get him out of here", Pitre ordered the two men who got out of the car. The men nodded but one of them spoke quickly to Pitre in french before they left. Pitre looked alarmed at first but then relieved. He thanked the men and then watched as they loaded up their prisoner for a quick trip to the hospital and then on to jail.

"What was that all about?" Hogan asked as an ambulance pulled up to take Emil to the hospital.

Pitre waited untill the medics went inside and then turned to Hogan. "Apparently, my young assistant was missing from your men's hospital room. He was found tied up and unconcious in a linen closet".

''Will he be alright?" Hogan asked with worry.

Pitre nodded. "He took a blow to the head but he will be alright".

Hogan turned his attention then to the fire blazing across the street. "Poor Louis", he sighed. "His dreams are going up in smoke, right before our eyes".

Pitre nodded sadly. "It is too bad but at least he is alive to rebuild it".

"The insurance will take care of it", Newkirk murmured as he watched all that he and Lebeau owned go up in flames.

"I, I'm sorry", Hogan said softly. "I forgot that your belongings are in there too".

Newkirk shrugged and smiled and put a hand on Hogan's arm. "Our most important belongings are all okay", he said in a quiet tone.

The medics came out just then with Emil on a stretcher.

"Hold up", Hogan ordered as he came up to the stretcher.

The medics stopped and Hogan leaned over the stretcher. "We'll be at the hospital shortly", he said gently. "You behave and do what the doctors tell you", he teased.

Emil just grinned and nodded weakly as the medics carried him to the ambulance and put him inside and then took off.

By then, the fire was about out and the firemen were simply putting out the remaining embers.

Kinch strolled up and smiled tiredly. Emil's grandmother is going to be heading to the hospital with a friend to see Emil".

Hogan smiled in return and gestured to Pitre's car. "We should head there ourselves", he suggested.

Newkirk grinned then. "Yeah, we should. Carter's awake".

"Is he?" Hogan said with surprise. Then he grew concerned. "He's...?"

"He's okay", Kinch said happily.

"Let's go then", Hogan urged.

They climbed into Pitre's car and were off to the hospital.

When they got there, Lebeau and Carter were both sitting on Carter's bed and Tiger sat next to them on a chair and the three of them were playing poker.

"Would you look at this", Hogan teased. "Here we are, risking our necks and these three are playing cards".

"We just prioritize better", Lebeau smirked.

"Ha Ha", Hogan growled in mock annoyance. "Very funny". Then his eyes narrowed. "And just what are you doing out of bed anyway?"

"The doctor told me I could", Lebeau protested. "And doctors outrank colonels in all things medical".

"Hmmm. So they do", Hogan chuckled as he sat down and plucked the cards from Lebeau's hand. "You should fold", he advised.

The doctor came in just then and began shooing everybody out. "They must rest", the doctor insisted. "You may come back later".

''Let's go everbody", Hogan said as he pulled Tiger to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. He led everybody out of the room and then took Kinch, Newkirk and Carter back to the boarding house.

One week later, they were all released from the hospital and had gathered at the burned out restaurant.

"My restaurant", Lebeau said hopelessly as he stared at the wreckage.

"Let's go inside and see just how bad it all is", Hogan suggested.

They went in and looked around.

"We can fix it", Hogan said. "It'll just take a little effort".

"We, colonel?" Lebeau said doubtfully. "I cannot let you guys do that, colonel. You all have your lives to go back to. We have kept you long enough".

Hogan started to answer him but Kinch caught his eye and shook his head. Hogan caught on and nodded and then stepped back so Kinch could take over.

"Louis", Kinch said solemnly. "Do you remember what I told you back in camp?"

"You said a great many things to me", Lebeau said evasively.

"Do you remember what I said when your sister was so sick and you were having a hard time dealing with it?" Kinch pressed.

Lebeau thought for a minute and then nodded.

"I told you", Kinch said sternly. "That we are a family. And families help each other. You need help in dealing with this so let us help you".

Lebeau smiled in gratitude and gestured around the room. "If you are sure".

Hogan watched the scene for a minute and then clapped his hands to gain everybody's attention.

"Newkirk, you and Kinch start clearing away some of those burned boards", then he looked around at Emil. "You and I can start sweeping up".

Emil nodded and went to get some brooms and dustpans. Hogan started to follow him but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Yes?" he said patiently.

"Colonel, what should I be doing?" Lebeau asked.

"Hmm. See those chairs over there?'' Hogan asked.

Lebeau nodded.

Hogan gave him a small push towards the chairs. "I want you and Carter to hold down those chairs", he decided.

Lebeau rolled his eyes but another gentle push from Hogan propelled him on his way and he and Carter went to sit on the chairs.

While they watched, they were approached by Newkirk and he handed them a deck of cards.

Lebeau looked up at the englishman in confusion.

"It'll give you two something to do", Newkirk chuckled as he returned to the work of cleaning up the mess. "Keep you out of anymore trouble".

Lebeau watched him with a grin and then began dealing out the cards to himself and Carter.

As he and Carter played poker and watched the others, Lebeau couldn't help but think, the more things change, the more they stay the same. "And that's not such a bad thing", he whispered to himself.


End file.
